Battleroid
VGE BT01-008EN.jpg Unit_ng01.jpg Unit_ng18.jpg Unit_ng04.jpg Unit_ng03.jpg Unit_ng28.jpg Unit_ng09.jpg Unit_ot26.jpg Unit_ot06.jpg Unit_dp03.jpg The''' Battleroid''' are a shared Race of creatures found in Aqua Force, Dimension Police, Etranger, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Nova Grappler and Oracle Think Tank Clans. This is one of the major race of creatures in the game. There are no Effects related to this specific race so far. List of Battleroids Aqua Force Grade 2 *Mobile Battleship, Cetus *Titan of the Infinite Trench Grade 3 *Mobile Battleship, Archelon *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine Dimension Police Trigger *Cosmo Fang (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha Grade 1 *Cosmo Roar *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *Dimensional Robo, Dailander *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader *Fighting Saucer *Karenroid, Daisy *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *Speedster Grade 2 *Cosmo Beak *Cosmic Mothership *Cosmic Rider *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard *Enigroid Comrade *Metalborg, Ur Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady *Twin Order Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *Metalborg, Sin Buster *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha Etranger Grade 3 *Machine Divine General Giga Road Genesis Trigger *Patrol Guardian (Stand) Grade 1 *Myth Guard, Achernar *Myth Guard, Sirius Grade 2 *Myth Guard, Denebola *Myth Guard, Orion Grade 3 *Myth Guard, Antares *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut *Myth Guard, La Superba Gold Paladin Grade 3 *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo Nova Grappler Trigger *Battleraizer (Stand) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) *Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw) *Cannon Ball (Stand) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) *Regenbogen (Heal) *Schneeregen (Draw) *Schones Wetter (Critical) *Shining Lady (Critical) *Starker Wind (Stand) *Turboraizer (Stand) *Wall Boy (Heal) Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Night Jackal *Beast Deity, Riot Horn *Beast Deity, White Tiger *Blaujunger *Death Army Pawn *Kaleido Ace *Morgenrot *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh Grade 1 *Anthrodroid *Bear Down Samurai *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh *Beast Deity, Desert Gator *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer *Beast Deity, Max Beat *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blade Arm Leprechaun *Blaupanzer *Blau Dunkelheit *Burstraizer *Death Army Bishop *Death Army Guy *Flower Lei Leprechaun *Jetraizer *Polar Stern *Queen of Heart *Raizer Custom *Stoic Hani *Tough Boy *Twin Blader Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio *Beast Deity, Damned Leo *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos *Blaukluger *Brutal Jack *Daredevil Samurai *Death Army Knight *Death Army Lady *Death Army Rook *Eisenkugel *Gattlingraizer *Grosse Baer *Heroic Hani *Hi-powered Raizer Custom *King of Sword *Kungfu Kid, Bolta *Mars Blaukluger *NGM Prototype *Transraizer Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela *Armored Heavy Gunner *Asura Kaiser *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake *Brutal Joker *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" *Death Metal Droid *Death Army Commander *Galaxy Blaukluger *Gold Rutile *Immortal, Asura Kaiser *Maximum Raizer *Mond Blaukluger *Perfect Raizer *Pluto Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme *Top Gun *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Oracle Guardian, Nike Grade 1 *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye *Oracle Guardian, Gemini Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye *Oracle Guardian, Shisa *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman *Security Guardian Grade 3 *Oracle Guardian, Apollon *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Anime only) Category:Race Category:Battleroid Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Oracle Think Tank